The Playboy is a Dork?
by colapopp
Summary: Leon. Known to be a cold person, untouchable. It seems he likes to be lonely and by himself, his heart doesn't warm for anyone. He likes to think he's fine. Len Kagamine. The attractive playboy who can get anyone's heart, but his true self is a stupid dork who doesn't know how to get his crush's heart. Oh, Rin and the others are the supporting cast.


Len Kagamine. Does that name ring a bell inside your head? If it doesn't, I have no clue if I should admire or you pity you. Especially if you are a girl. Guys though? They're safe. Don't trust me on that though, there have been rumors that some guys have fallen for him and the playboy has played with their hearts. It isn't confirmed if he has slept with them, though. I don't know him personally and I don't think I want to even be close to him. It isn't like I'm disgusted by him, I just don't care to pay any attention to him. I don't pay attention to anyone, really.

Leon sighed as he stared at his computer, his eyelids slightly closed as he tried to keep himself awake. It was midnight and the only bright light was from his computer. The blacked haired male took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his shirt. Leon put back on his glasses and looked back at the screen. Currently, he was trying to find someone to stay with, someone who had extra room and who lived near his school.

A message popped up on his screen, he narrowed his eyes. It was from one of his classmates. Ah, it was Alex. If he remembered correctly, he asked for his classmate's help for his search to find a roommate

Alexx: Hewwoo uwu!!

Alexx's typing..

Alexx: lol sorry sorry. But i got what you needed bro

Leon's typing..

Leon: Oh. Okay. Can you send me the link?

Alexx: Yeah in a sec

His classmate sent the link and he opened a new tab, looking at what was presented in front of him. He made sure to read everything carefully, to see anything shady or unfair on the terms and conditions. Leon's eyes widen at how perfect everything was, this soon-to-be roommate was everything he wanted. Leon went back to the chatroom with Alex, it showed that he was still online.

Leon: Thank you for the help.

Leon: I hope to return the favor to you in the near future.

Alexx's typing..

Alexx: Dam you type FASt BOY

Alexx: Np tho, I didnt mind helping the cold prince uwuu

Leon stopped, hesitating. Cold prince? He was sure that he has heard all the recent gossip and new nicknames of everyone who has been involved in a situation. The cold part, he understood. Leon never became friends with anyone, only speaking to other people if necessary The prince part? He had to scoff. There was no way he looked or act like any sort of prince, hell, he was sure he wasn't attractive. Not even the tiniest bit.

Leon's typing..

He felt his hands hover over the keyboard.

Leon: Cold prince?

Alexx: dont worry about it ahaa OO!!!!

Alexx is offline

Leon shrugged it off and closed out of the tab. He went to message the person who put up the post. He took off his phone and started to text the number that was on the post. As he sent a message explaining how he took an interest in their add. Leon didn't add his name, seeing no reason to introduce himself if the person doesn't do it first. He set his phone down as he yawned and stood up, going over to his bed and falling on top of it.

He shut his eyes, not bothering to remove his glasses. Leon hopes that this possible new roommate of his isn't annoying whatsoever.

(๑̵ᴗ̵)و

The male jolt up from his bed, his alarm clock in his phone ringing. He breathed in, holding it for a second then letting it out. He groggily stumbled over to his phone, turning off the alarm. Leon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, walking over to his bathroom. He took off his clothes in a slow pace, the boy was incredibly tired. Leon stepped inside the shower, twisting it to hot water. He let the water hit his skin, flinching how at first it was cold.

For some unknown reason, he felt like today, it was going to be a long and tiresome day. More than usual. Leon shrugged, he was probably was feeling this way because he stayed up late.

ටᆼට

Shit. No wonder he has been feeling uneasy, he forgot there is going to a new seating arrangement.

He hoped that he would stay in his usual spot, Leon was basically a nobody so the teacher won't spare him a single thought. The boy walked through the halls and to his classroom, keeping his head straight and making sure not to stare at anyone. He held a frown on his lips as he opened the door and went inside the room, seeing that everyone was standing up and some of them looking at the board.

Leon rolled his eyes, great. He pushed passed some people that were covering his view and took a clear look at the board. No, no, no... wait. He's at the front, his eyes sharpened. He had to double-check his vision, he couldn't understand this arrangement. He hesitated before walking over to his seat, he was in the front row, by the window. Leon sat down and laid down his backpack beside him.

"Hi Len.." He heard a female student call out to someone. She said it in a flirtatious tone, it almost made him roll his eyes. Somehow, some students after being used by the playboy, they just don't care. Those people are mainly girls who, and full offense, are thots.

Leon could hear the footsteps of Len, it was like his ears were only focusing on those. Drowning out all the loud talking from the other students.

The boy pretended to look out the window, pretending to be lost in thought. "H-Hello?" He swore that he heard Len stutter, but he couldn't believe it. Len was known for his bold actions and his personality. Why would he stutter because of him? Gosh.

Leon turned around to face Len, and he was sure that he was blushing. Having a flustered and his eyes slightly widen, like he couldn't believe he would be sitting next to him.

₍⃘ ̫̬ ⃘₎ค

If you were to tell Len that he would be bold enough to make arrangements to sit by his crush, he wouldn't believe you. Instead, he would have a total meltdown and have a nosebleed. "Dude, calm down." Len snapped his gaze up to his best friend, Alex. "The teach said yes, so you would be able to sit by him." His best friend held a sly smirk on his lips as he tried to lighten his friend's mood. It isn't that Len was bummed, it was more of him freaking out.

"Yeah, yeah but.. I'll be sitting next to him," Len said, "Sitting next to him.." He whispered the last part. His face seemed like it was boiled in burning hot water. "What if," Len breathed in, "We accidentally touch each other's hand?" The playboy said as he stared down at his own hands, it seemed like steam was coming out of his face.

Alex grumbled and chuckled as he covered his face, "You sound like such a fucking virgin.."


End file.
